


2 + 1 = 3

by evak1isak



Series: SKAM Week [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Humiliation, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whipping, a bit of fluff i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak, deep in the closet, is scrolling down Grindr one night when he bumps into someone who he already knows. Somehow, Isak ends up having two Doms.*This fic is for the sixth day of SKAM Weeks, with the theme "Dom/sub".
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	2 + 1 = 3

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Even and Isak yaaaaaay!! I have another fic for tomorrow, the last one for this SKAM Week.
> 
> I hope you like this!!

He was their little slut.

He knew that.

He was the one that got himself into this.

And he fucking loved it.

Downloading Grindr wasn’t probably the best idea, especially when you were 17 and deep in the closet.

But Isak was horny and bored one night, he needed validation and he thought that *maybe* getting some nice comments from random men would be nice.

So he took a selfie of his torso, without showing his face, and waited for the texts to arrive.

He received so many that it was overwhelming.

There was one, though, that caught his attention. The user was just two years older. Sadly, he didn’t have a picture, but at the same time he was the only one that hadn’t sent a dirty text, just a _hei._

_Any pic?_ Isak typed.

He got a similar pic to his own: a chest. A tan chest that showed that the other guy spent many hours at the gym.

Isak salivated.

He frowned and zoomed in the picture. That chest looked familiar… There was a freckle by the right nipple… He _knew_ this guy.

_Chris?_ he thought.

No way.

But it was him, wasn’t it? He had seen Chris in his underwear back when the Penetrator was at Nissen (he was at uni now). It happened when Isak’s class went to the locker rooms to get dressed before doing sport, and Chris’ class group had just finished working out. So he always saw him there.

Isak was convinced that the locker rooms had been his sexual awakening (thanks to guys like Chris, or Jonas).

_Chris_? he texted.

_Oh, we know each other?_

_Yeah_

_have we made out or something? at a party?_

_Hmm, no. id rather not say, tho._

_it’s fine, you can tell me. I won’t snitch._

Shit, Isak felt dizzy already just from the interaction. How was he supposed to say no?

_i’m isak. from nissen._

Of course, Chris knew who he was: he had organized a fight with Isak, after all.

_ooh. so you’re also bent like me? Haha_

_i guess haha_

_what are you doing this evening?_

_Uhh… just chilling at home_

_wanna chill with me? just hanging out, nothing you don’t want to do, babe._

Isak felt his groin harden at the nickname.

_Okay. yeah, sure._

He immediately received Chris’ location.

_i’ll be waiting for you ;)_

Isak jumped out of his bed, looking for a pair of jeans in the mess that was his closet. Soon he was closing the door of his bedroom behind him and when he walked into the living room, surprisingly Eskild didn’t say anything at first.

Until Isak grabbed his keys.

“Where are you going, Isak?” He asked while watching TV.

“Uh… I have to do a project with a classmate,” he lied.

“Okay. See you later.”

“Yeah, see you.”

His legs didn’t stop moving until he got on the tram. He felt out of breath, although he didn’t know if it was due to the walk or because he was nervous for what he was about to do.

And then he found himself on a landing, waiting for a door to be opened. He heard steps, and then it opened. Chris stood there, in his grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He gave him his characteristic smile.

“Hey, Isak.” He went for a hug, probably a bro hug, although Isak was sure that one of his hands had run too low and close to his waist for it to be a friends hug. “Long time no see. Come in.”

Chris closed the door behind him. It was a nice flat. “So, do you wanna go to my bedroom? My flatmate will be coming home soon and we don’t want him to be annoying, do we?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

So Chris guided him to his bedroom. It was a big bedroom, bigger than Isak’s, and the bed was big enough for two people.

“So, how are things?” Chris asked when he got on the bed. Isak did the same. “Get comfortable,” Chris added when he noticed that Isak didn’t know how to sit.

Isak sat with his back against the headboard, Chris next to him with his legs spread. “Hey, this is fine. Just two bros hanging out.”

Isak chuckled. “We have never hung out.”

“Yeah, except for when we organized that fight for that friend of yours. What was his name? Jonas?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s hot. Chocolate?” Chris asked, taking a bar from his nightstand.

“Yeah, thanks.” Chris broke an ounce and gave it to him.

“So, how are things at Nissen?”

Isak shrugged. “Fine, I guess. I just want to get out of there.”

“Still in the closet?” Chris asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Isak gulped, taking a bite of his chocolate afterwards.

“Hey, that’s fine. It’s your choice. Is that why you were on Grindr? To meet other guys?”

Isak then noticed that Chris was closer to him.

“Yeah. I’ve never… you know.”

“Never kissed a guy?” Chris asked. Isak was going for the never had gay sex, but that worked as well.

He nodded. “Only girls. And, I don’t like kissing girls.” He chuckled.

Chris smiled. It was a smile that would melt any fifteen year old girl (and boy). “We could change that. Nothing serious, just testing it out.”

Isak blushed, but didn’t say anything.

“So?” Chris asked.

Isak groaned. “Fuck, kiss me already.”

Chris laughed and then placed his thumb on his jaw and the rest of his fingers on the nape, and Isak felt like he was about to fucking melt just from that. Slowly, Chris got closer, tilting his head, until their lips were about to touch. It almost felt like he was giving Isak time to say no, but Isak, frozen, just waited, expectant.

Soon they were kissing. And it felt different to kissing a girl. It was ten thousand times better.

They made out, and soon Chris added some tongue. He was a great kisser. Isak relaxed; he knew how kissing worked.

He was running out of breath and he opened his eyes, about to push Chris away so that he could breathe. Then, through the corner of his eye, he noticed that the door was ajar and…

There was someone watching.

He immediately pulled Chris way. “What the fuck!?” He shouted.

Chris, confused and his eyes cloudy, looked at Isak’s swollen lips before looking at the direction where Isak was looking.

“Oh, shit. He immediately stood up and went to the door. “Even!”

The other person wasn’t there anymore, but Isak heard them reply from the living room, followed by steps.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Even said from outside the room, although Isak couldn’t see him, since Chris was by the doorstep.

“He’s not… you know… He’s just a friend.”

Even pushed Chris away, and then Isak saw him.

He was gorgeous.

“I’m Chris’ flat mate. Shit, I’m sorry, dude. I thought Chris had told you and…”

“Told me what?”

Chris looked at him and then at Even. “Even and I… well we sometimes have people over and we… share? You know what I mean. Or we just watch, you know? And Even thought that, well, that you were one of those.”

“Uh… okay.” Even was about to leave when Isak said something that he never thought he would. “Actually, I don’t mind if he watches.”

Even froze, and Chris looked at Isak.

  
“Are you sure? It’s the first time you kiss a guy.”

Isak found it hot, so he just nodded. “It’s fine.”

Even entered the bedroom and sat on a chair by Chris’ table and Chris got on the bed again, this time kneeling between Isak’s legs.

“Chris, take that sweatshirt off and let him feel those muscles,” Even teased.

Chris snorted and did so, now wearing a plain white T-shirt. “You know, Even,” he said while he leaned over, until his body was pressing Isak’s against the bed. “Isak has already seen me in my underwear, back in school. In the locker rooms.” With his tongue, he licked Isak’s neck, and the boy shivered. “I know you looked, Isak. I noticed. And I loved that you looked at me.”

Isak whimpered, and then Chris went for the kiss while Even watched.

That was his first encounter with the two of them.

/

And now, things had changed.

Isak was at uni. It was his first year and, surprisingly, he was out.

He was their little bitch.

Their toy.

Isak was kneeling in Even’s bedroom. He was blindfolded this time. Last week they had been merciful and had let him see.

Not today.

He could hear Even walking in his boots in circles, inspecting the naked Isak in the middle of the bedroom.

“I wanna break him again, Chris,” he said. “Our little sub.”

Isak knew what that meant.

Then he felt Even’s breath right next to his ear. “Do you want me to break you again, you little slut?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

Chris laughed. “Always hungry for dick, our little slut.”

Isak loved the degradation.

Loved feeling owned by the two men that had helped him discover his sexuality and his kinks and he had lost his virginity to them.

Even whipped his back and Isak, handcuffed, moaned. He could hear Chris wanking, enjoying the sight.

A few more whips followed, and Isak fell to the floor.

“I have an idea,” Chris said. “Get on the bed, slut.”

Isak obliged. “Yes, Sir.” He almost fell while walking towards Even’s bed, and the two boys just laughed. He finally felt it against his knees, his sore knees, so he let himself fall on the mattress.

“Good boy,” Even said.

“I think we should try something new. But I want him to see.”

Even took the blindfold and Isak blinked, his eyes getting used to the light in the bedroom.

He looked behind him, and he saw his Doms. They looked _gorgeous_. Chris, with his built muscles, had a red harness on, a cockring around his dick, making it even thicker than it already was.

Even, on the other hand, had a balaclava, his blue eyes and mouth visible. They had used them when they had roleplayed a few months ago: when they pretended that Chris and Even had broken into Isak’s apartment and Isak, who didn’t’ want them to steal from him, offered himself sexually. Even had even bought a fake gun, and fucked him while pointing it at his temple. Isak loved it.

“I think we should both fuck him. At the same time,” Chris said. “What do you think, Even?”

“I think we should. He’s always playing with his toys, or fucking other men in public bathrooms, so his hole can take us both.”

Isak moaned. He did love the idea.

And soon Chris was on the bed, on his back, with Isak sitting on top of him, sinking on his dick. Even was taking some pictures for them to remember.

Chris added a finger, his cock still buried inside of Isak, while their Sub gripped Chris’ pecs. He loved them. Isak loved their bodies, their personalities. Everything.

Even was now on the bed, his feet on the mattress while he guided his dick inside Isak’s hole. “Holy shit,” he moaned.

Isak, meanwhile, couldn’t stop moaning.

“Shut the fuck up, useless whore” Chris said, covering his mouth with his hand while Even pressed harder inside.

He didn’t know how they did it, but then both of them were inside of him. He felt like he was about to pass out.

“He’s so fucking tight,” Chris mentioned.

Even took his balaclava off; it was too hot for that. “Shit, Chris, I need you to fucking move.”

They began with this rhythm where there always was a cock inside of him: always full, his two boys pumping inside of him.

He felt loved.

Even increased the speed, and Isak felt like he was about to break apart. “Don’t stop,” he said.

Even laughed. “The bitch wants more dick. Never has enough of that.”

Isak was in heaven, his eyes inside his skull.

“Please, Sir. I need to… I’m going to…”

“Cum, baby,” Even said behind him, and Isak did so. Wailing, with tears running down his cheeks, and spilling all over Chris.

Chris’ thrusts were faster now, and he kept grunting, while Even’s were more erratic.

They were about to come, to fill him up.

Isak then felt their seed, mixed, being pumped inside of him while the two boys moaned, the sweet orgasm finally arriving.

Even then pulled out, and so did Chris, placing Isak on the bed. He was worn out, and they knew. Isak was on his chest, and the two boys had stood up to watch him. He could feel their seeds flowing out of his beaten ass.

“That was hot,” Even said, still gasping. He then got on the bed and brought Isak closer to him, to his chest, and kissed his hair. “Good boy. You’re the best, baby.”

Isak felt some fingers open his cheeks, wide, and then a mouth around his rim.

Chris then got on the bed next to Even, and held his roommate’s chin to kiss him, sharing their sperm.

“Come here,” Even said. Isak, who couldn’t feel his lower back, tilted his head, and Chris kissed him, sharing the sperm with Isak as well.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, baby,” Even said, hugging Isak closer. Chris always respected that: the two were boyfriends, after all, so he didn’t mind if he didn’t get to hug Isak after a session.

But he knew that Isak was thankful. He had met Even through Chris, they began dating one month before Isak finished high school. Even had helped him out of that dark hole of internalized homophobia and hatred, and Chris knew that Isak was thankful for that. Hell, they even let him play with them every now and then, when they were feeling kinky. Isak became their toy, and Isak loved it.

“Thank you,” Isak said to both of them. “For everything.”

And both of them knew that he wasn’t talking about today, but about everything else.


End file.
